cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prussia
|province_name = Free State of Prussia |status = Province of Großgermania |id = |image_flag = Flag of Prussia.png |flaglink = Flag of Großgermania#Provincial Flags |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |image_map = |capital = |official_languages = , , , |regional_languages = |demonym = |government_type = Provincial |ruler = Elizabeth von Mecklenburg |rulertitle = Chancellor |govthead = |govttitle = |formation_date = 12 December 2008 |formation_event = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |provincial_religion = |provincial_animal = |area = |population = |ethnicity = |time_zone = UTC +1 |footnotes = }}Prussia, officially the Free State of Prussia ( : Freistaat Preußen), is a province of Großgermania, part of the Kingdom of Germany. Its territory is comprised of the former voivodeships of and and the oblast of . The province is headed by a Chancellor, currently Elizabeth von Mecklenburg, appointed by the King of Germany. The Government of Prussia is comprised of both a democratically-elected Provincial Assembly and a Witenagemot. It lends its namesake to the House of Prussia, of which Emperor Michael von Preußen is a descendant. A group of pagan tribes, the , inhabited the area now known as Prussia for centuries. Repressing several attempts by Poland to colonize the area, the tribes eventually were Christianized in 1224 during the . The established a in the region, the . In 1454, the eastern portion of the Teutonic Dominions joined the , while the western portion remained in-tact until the , when popular uprisings resulted in the overthrow of Teutonic power and the establishment of the in 1525. The Duchy of Prussia lasted until 1618 when it merged with the to form . Prussia was established as a under the in 1701. Becoming a leading state in the . Subsequently becoming a founding member of the and the , Prussia continued to dominate politics until the end of the . Following the creation of the , Prussia was reorganized as a federal subject thereof. When the gained power in 1933, Prussia was effectively abolished with the creation of throughout the . With the creation of Großgermania in December 2008, the territory was reorganized into bezirke, or provinces. Prussia was recreated as a political entity, with borders similar to the rather than the dramatically larger borders of the former political entities known as Prussia. Klaus Bülow was named Chancellor, but was impeached by the Provincial Assembly during Alexandra von Nassau's coup d'état after he declared support for her rule. Following Michael von Preußen's return to power, Elizabeth von Mecklenburg was named his replacement. In December 2009, the Prussian Assembly approved a law decreeing the to be an official language in the province, alongside , , and . The language, which is nearly extinct, will now be taught in schools in the province in an attempt to promote its revival. The German Government subsequently approved the language as a regionally-recognized language of the Kingdom of Germany. A proposal by Emperor Michael von Preußen to do so at the Imperial level, equating the language with the official status of ten other languages, initially failed to gain Reichstag approval. Following negotiations with that body midway through the month, the Emperor persuaded the National Unionist Party to support the measure, promising a limited budget in its implementation. Category:Provinces of Großgermania